AcerBen
|-| Eurovision= 2nd (81 points) |Worst = QF 17th (27 points) |Contests played = 8 |Entries = 15 |Finalists = 9 |F1st = 0| F2nd = 1| F3rd = 1 |SF1st = 1| SF2nd = 1| SF3rd = 1 |QF1st = 2| QF2nd = 1| QF3rd = 1 }} AcerBen has been competing in DS Fantasy Eurovision only since Yerevan. He failed to make the final on his first two attempts but finally made it in Gyumri with the third entry from Edita with "Change", this time representing Liechtenstein. The song did not have its own video so he dubbed over one by Enigma and it worked so well nobody realised. But unfortunately the song ended up at a disappointing 17th despite some tipping it to win. He did much better in Helsingborg with the second entry for Clare Maguire representing Ireland with "Bullet", finishing a creditable 7th. In Zaragoza he chose one of his top 10 songs of all time to represent France, Jenifer with "Donne-moi le temps", in a stunning live performance. It finished second, and as the winning player cherubmattd didn't want to host, AcerBen gladly took on the job. He hosted the 15th contest from Toulouse, where he had spent a year in 2006-2007 as part of his French degree course. He implemented a dramatic new twist to the contest - for the first time players were allowed to pick their own country, which could have been a controversial decision but ended up being very popular. The same idea was continued in Riga, where AcerBen again made the top 3 with Norway's Lilyjets, and in Runavik. He has now had all of his last 8 entries make the final. } |} |- | colspan="1" rowspan="2"| | | No Angels | One Life | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "| - | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "| - | style="text-align: center; "|'14th' | style="text-align: center; "| 23 |- | | Natalia Rodriguez | La Noche Llego | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'19th' | style="text-align: center; "|26 | style="text-align: center; "|'6th' | style="text-align: center; "|65 |- | colspan="1" rowspan="2"| | | Dominique Fidanza | Un papillon une étoile | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'18th' | style="text-align: center; "|23 | style="text-align: center; "|'8th' | style="text-align: center; "|60 |- | | Aura Dione | Something From Nothing | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'16th' | style="text-align: center; "|46 | style="text-align: center; "|'3rd' | style="text-align: center; "|74 |- | colspan="1" rowspan="2"| | | Emily | Dam Du Bi Dam | style="text-align: center"|'''-''' | style="text-align: center"|- | style="text-align: center"|'''-''' | style="text-align: center"|- | style="text-align: center"|'16th' | style="text-align: center"|32 |- | | | |Edita | |Change | style="text-align: center; "|'17th' | style="text-align: center; "|53 | style="text-align: center; "|'8th' | style="text-align: center; "|65 | style="text-align: center; "|'9th' | style="text-align: center; "|54 |- | colspan="1" rowspan="2"| | | Bojan Bjelić | Ostavi Me (Leave Me Alone) | style="text-align: center"|'''-''' | style="text-align: center"|- | style="text-align: center"|'''-''' | style="text-align: center"|- | style="text-align: center"|'17th' | style="text-align: center"|27 |- | | | |Clare Maguire | |Bullet | style="text-align: center; "|'7th' | style="text-align: center; "|57 | style="text-align: center; "|'8th' | style="text-align: center; "|55 | style="text-align: center; "|'11th' | style="text-align: center; "|58 |- | colspan="1" rowspan="2"| | | | |The Jet Set | |Just Call Me | style="text-align: center; "|'21st' | style="text-align: center; "|42 | style="text-align: center; "|'16th' | style="text-align: center; "|30 | style="text-align: center; "|'11th' | style="text-align: center; "|44 |- | | | |Jenifer | |Donne-moi le temps | style="text-align: center; "|'2nd' | style="text-align: center; "|81 | style="text-align: center; "|'5th' | style="text-align: center; "|71 | style="text-align: center; "|'1st' | style="text-align: center; "|82 |- | | | | |Morandi | |Midnight Train | style="text-align: center; "|'22nd' | style="text-align: center; "|31 | style="text-align: center; "|'3rd' | style="text-align: center; "|85 | style="text-align: center; "|'4th' | style="text-align: center; "|70 |- | colspan="1" rowspan="2"| | | | |Lilyjets | |Going Blind | style="text-align: center; "|'3rd' | style="text-align: center; "|88 | style="text-align: center; "|'1st' | style="text-align: center; "|107 | style="text-align: center; "|'1st' | style="text-align: center; "|124 |- | | | |Dato | |Straight Through My Heart | style="text-align: center; "|'19th' | style="text-align: center; "|37 | style="text-align: center; "|'7th' | style="text-align: center; "|58 | style="text-align: center; "|'12th' | style="text-align: center; "|40 |- | rowspan=2| | | | |Brandur | |The Illusion Of | style="text-align: center; "|'11th' | style="text-align: center; "|58 | style="text-align: center; "|'2nd' | style="text-align: center; "|92 | style="text-align: center; "|'2nd' | style="text-align: center; "|87 |- | | | |Feminnem | |Sve što Ti Nisam Znala Dati | style="text-align: center; "|'17th' | style="text-align: center; "|40 | style="text-align: center; "|'11th' | style="text-align: center; "|48 | style="text-align: center; "|'10th' | style="text-align: center; "|36 |- | rowspan=2| | | | |Dima Bilan | |Lady Flame | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'12th' | style="text-align: center; "|29 |- | | | | | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "| | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "| | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "| |} |-| Americavision= |-| USAvision=